Blinky and Clyde *error*
"Blinky and Clyde error" refers to any instance in the "Pac-Man" series or other media containing "Pac-Man" elements where the roles or colours of the ghosts "Blinky" and "Clyde" are either changed or reversed. ''Pac-Man TV Show (1982-1983) While the exact roots of the switch are not publicly known, the Hanna-Barbera cartoon was the first case in which Clyde and Blinky behaved contrarily to how they were depicted in the arcade games. Here, Clyde was the self-proclaimed boss, Pinky was the "tough guy" of the group, Inky was wacky and erratic, and Blinky was cowardly. These characteristics also carried over into their facial expressions in the arcade game based off of the TV series, Pac-Land, where Clyde has angry eyes and Blinky has timid-looking eyes. ''Disney's Brianna Buttcheeks and the Crew (1991-present) In the show, Brianna yells at Clyde for smoking cigarettes and Blinky for vandalism in a whole lot of episodes. ''Ultimate Pac-Man (1995) The very first 3D Pac-Man video game "Ultimate Pac-Man" was the first "Pac-Man" video game to have this change. The colours are reversed and the roles are changed. Blinky is orange and the leader of the ghosts and Clyde is red and an evil monster. ''The Adventures Of Rainbow Ruby (1995-present) In Season 1 and beyond, Hillenberg's computer-generated characters, Rainbow Ruby especially, got the two ghosts mixed up. Blinky is orange and the leader but smokes cigarettes and Clyde is the red jerk. ''Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2 and Beyond (1996-present) Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2 was the first game to feature this change in-game, for both the original and Arrangement versions of Pac-Man. At the title screen for either game, the four main ghosts are organized as shown on the image to the right. ''Pac-Man World Franchise (1999-2006) This happens in every game except Pac-Man World 1 and Pac-Man World Rally. ''Pac-Man World 2 (2002) This slight error happens in the game. In "Blinky's Killer Frog" of the "Forest" area, Clyde drives a wooden robot frog in an attempt to murder Pac-Man as usual. But he fails twice; first time with a wooden tongue and second time with a steal tongue. Pac-Man, after causing destruction to the frog, claims the "Golden Cherry" that was stolen from "Pac-Village" near the "Forest" area. And in "Clyde In The Caldera" of the "Volcano" area, Blinky drives a "Fire-O-Matic" in an attempt to murder Pac-Man as usual. But he fails to do so after Pac-Man smashes the glass dome above the cockpit where Blinky sits. Pac-Man, after causing destruction to the fire ghost, claims the "Golden Pear" that was stolen from "Pac-Village" near the "Forest" area. ''Pac-Man World Plus (2003) In this game, the same slight error happens. In "Blinky's House Of Horrors," Clyde chases Pac-Man around. After the level is over, Clyde got eaten by Pac-Man with the use of one "Power Pellet." In "Clyde's Castle," Blinky chases Pac-Man around. After the level is over, Blinky got eaten by Pac-Man with the use of one "Power Pellet." ''Pac-Man World 3 (2005) In this game, the same error happens. Clyde is held captive in Erwin's Lair and Blinky is all cooped up in a cage in the Spectral Realm. In the end, Blinky lands in the cake and destroys it and Clyde pointed out that Blinky was in the cake. ''Toy World: To Infinity And Beyond (2009-present) In the show, Clyde takes his ghostly friends to Pizza Port only to cause trouble. Blinky is seen to bash a hammer on the "Wack-a-Alien" game with the help of Pinky. Clyde is seen pouring alcohol in the "Alien Slime" machines. They later get in trouble after Woody shouts "BLINKY!! INKY!! PINKY!! CLYDE!!" Despite Jeffy being correct in one episode, he gets beat up for it. Clyde: "JEFFY MY NAME IS NOT CLYDE!! DOES CLYDE SMOKE?? I'M BLINKY AND I'M THE LEADER!!" Category:*error*